Miraculous Secrets
by KreepyKitten2000
Summary: When you depend on only one other person, what happens when they start keeping secrets? OC Involved, LadyNoir/Adrinette shipping, I own nothing but the OC's.


Chapter 1

I followed my brother down the stairs silently with a backpack slung around my arm. Textbooks weighed it down as it brushed against my thigh and bounced until we reached the end of the staircase. Checking to make sure no one was in sight, he waved his hand in a 'follow me' motion and sprinted towards the front door. My heart pounded as our shoes made tapping noises against the tile and the door clicked shut.

Outside, the wind blew loose strands of hair in my face but with the adrenaline rush I could barely tell. We had successfully managed to sneak past everyone in the household and made it outside. Even if we didn't get to school this was a big accomplishment in itself. I could tell my brother was having the same thoughts as he glanced back to make sure I was behind him. He gave a reassuring smile before dashing off our property. My lips turned upwards in response and followed him.

We were breathing heavily by the time the school came into view. The towering view of the building grew larger the closer we got to it. I could now see the large steps leading up to the grand doors. Looking behind me to see how far we've come from the house the smile on my face was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Adrien ! They followed us!" I yelled. His head turned to look at how close the car was. It spun around in the middle of the road and came to a stop in front of the school. A woman with short black hair pulled back into a tight bun with a rebellious dyed strand of hair in the front stepped out.

"Adrien , Catherine, please reconsider. You know what your Father wants." She said as we ran up the first couple steps. We stopped as they approached, the longing for a normal life was more prominent than it had ever been. The hope of going to school and having friends like a normal teenager was slowly dimming.

"This is what we want to do." Adrien said and grabbed my hand to lead us into the building. A pained groan stopped Adrien in his tracks and he looked to where the noise had come from.

An old man was crouched on the ground with a walking cane a couple inches out of his reach. Adrien dashed to help him as I pleaded with the two adults.  
"Nathalie, please. We want to be like normal teenagers. We want to go to school and learn from a teacher, have friends, and stress about homework and essays being due instead of our next modeling job."

Nathalie and Gorilla, the driver, looked over at Adrien who realized that school wasn't going to happen this year. His eyes looked down as a saddened gaze was casted over his face. He walked back to us and tried one more try to convince them.

"We just want to go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that?" He didn't wait for an answer as he knew he wasn't going to get one. Looking down he gave a request. "Please dont tell Father about all this."

Gorilla and Nathalie led us to the car, letting us drown in our sorrow. The drive home was slow and silent as we each looked out our respected window as the streets of Paris flew by in a blur. My eyes were drawn to to Nathalie who was quietly sitting in her own seat, looking out the windshield. Why did she have to follow every command Father gave her? Why couldn't she stand up for us just once?

I knew the answer to both questions deep down, but it didn't ease my mind. Nathalie was the perfect assistant for Father. Her loyalty could never be questioned. If asked, she would die for Father if it meant helping him.

As we arrived back home Adrien and I were lead to the dinning area where an extravagant table that could sit many stood empty. Taking a seat next to the head of the table where Adrien sat, we pulled notebooks and pencils out of our bags.

"Who was the first President of the fifth French Republic?" Nathalie asked as she paced beside us.

"Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle but it was actually René Coty before the first elections." Adrien answered in a monotone voice, his head being held by his propped up arm.

"Excellent Adrien." She replied and checked off a box on her sheet. She was about to ask another question when Father's voice echoed through the large room.

"Give me a minute would you, Nathalie?" He asked, knowing full well it wasn't a request but a demand.

Bowing her head respectfully she replied with a "Yes sir." before stepping aside. He looked at the two of us with a straight back and narrowed eyes. "You two are not going to school. I already told you."

Adrien looked over to where Nathalie stood with betrayal featured in his green eyes. She looked down unable to meet his gaze. I gave a small huff knowing full well that Nathalie had told Father everything.

Adrien looked back to Father while standing up to face him. "But Father-"

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you two. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world."

"It's not dangerous Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go out and make friends just like everybody else?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, knowing he didn't mean anything against me. Being stuck in a mansion with only one other person to really have a conversation with could get boring. We had to make sure we had another presence with us enough to not go crazy, but also limit it enough so that we didn't grow tired at each other.

"Because you are not like everyone else. You are my children, my son and daughter." He started turning away signaling that the conversation was over. A sharp glare at my direction cancelled any thought of rebelling against his word and I kept my mouth shut. "Continue." He sharply demanded before walking away.

Adrien's mouth was pulled down and his eyebrows furrowed. "We can leave it there for today-" Nathalie was cut off by him suddenly running away, presumably to his room. I now sat there alone with Nathalie in silence. She sighed while shutting her book and walking away without another word said.

Closing my notebook I left the room and slowly ascended the stairs. The portrait of Father, Adrien and I gloomily looked down on me. I stopped and stared at it. Father stood straight with his left arm over Adrien's shoulder. A frown was set in place and emotionless eyes stared forward. Adrien stared off to the side with a more sorrowful frown place on his lips. His eyes gave away the loneliness that he felt and tried to hide.

My eyes drifted to where I stood in the photo, on the other side of Adrien facing towards him with my arms behind my back. I could still clearly remember the photographer barking at me to straighten my back and square my shoulders. My light pink stained lips gave a glare of where the light was hitting and my blue eyes still had a childish sparkle to them. I twirled a piece of blonde hair between my fingers as I stared. It was the first thing anyone saw when entering the mansion. As we had all been dressed in gray and black the grieving aura around the frame added to the depressed estate of the house.

A loud thumping noise followed by small rumbles was suddenly heard. I grabbed onto the railing to support myself and looked at the front door. I could hear sirens outside and the fast footsteps of Adrien approaching. He looked at me before the two of us headed outside to see what was happening.

A large beast made of stone was walking past our gate. A group of police officers stood with guns at the ready behind their car barricade. Their shots hit the monster and it stumbled back from the force before giving off a glow and suddenly growing. It roared and the officers ran, unable to compete with such a large foe.

We each ran to our bedrooms and flipped the news on. The Mayor of Paris was giving a speech about the situation. "I'm asking all Perisians to stay at home until this situation is under control."

Nadja Chamack, the news reporter gave more information about the attack. "A real super villain?" I muttered under my breath. I intensely watched. Seeing as there wasn't much to report on as no one had stopped this villain yet, I turned the TV off. Getting up off of the couch I had been sitting on I walked over to the glass wall. I stared out and took in the destruction of Paris. A couple of buildings had been destroyed and dust filled the air from the wreckage. Who were they going to call to help with this villain? The army? And what if the army failed, then who?

I took a deep breath to settle my pounding heart and the tightening of my chest. I knew I was worrying about things I had no control over, but it was hard. This was something you saw in movies and books, not real life. They never showed how anxious it is to watch something unnatural destroy your city.

Later that night an update of the situation was broadcasted on the news. A video taken by a schoolgirl was played, showing two superheroes defeating the supervillain. They called themselves Ladybug and Chat Noir.

As I was sitting on my couch, reading a book, when Adrien burst through my door. The same bag from earlier was at his side and a determined look on his face. It didn't take me long to smile and grab my own bag before following him out the room. Paris was now safe and we were determined to go to school. We ran through the park in a hurry, Adrian ahead of my by a couple feet.

Daja vu hit me like a brick as we saw the school come into view, and I pushed my legs to go faster. I could see kids in the entry way as the doors were open and we ran up the stairs.

"Adrien, Catherine! Don't do this, your father will be furious!" Nathalie called from behind us at the curb. We stopped and looked at each other.

"Tell him you got here too late." I called out, my eyes narrowed in determination. I wasn't going to back down this time. I wanted to be normal. I wanted friends. I wanted freedom. Nathalie opened her mouth to say something when we both begged for her to listen to us. Adrien grabbed my hand and guided me inside the building, not giving her a second look.

Inside, Adrien and I stopped and saw a familiar blonde standing in a group. Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter. She was talking to a shorter girl with wavy brown hair. The girl seemed frustrated with her and stomped away, giving Adrien the chance to get her attention.

"Hey Chloe." He said with a wave.

Her face lit up she called out to him before rushing towards us. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug before pouncing on me next. Wrapping my arms around her small waist I returned the gesture. As she let go, I could hear kids around us start chattering louder and coming closer. I took a step towards Adrien and held onto the strap of my bag. There were so many people circling us that it almost seemed sinister. I felt his body heat as he moved closer for comfort. I could tell that with so many people knowing us he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed himself.

"Hey, back off!" Chloe shouted and wrapped her arms once more around him before pulling him away. I followed quickly as she lead us up the stairs where students gawked at us. While Adrien was more than happy to give autographs, I shyly declined and kept my gaze down at the ground. Chloe rushed into a classroom and pointed to the first seats in the row as we entered.

"This is your seat Adrikins. I saved it for you." She proudly stated while crossing her arms. "Right in front of me." Adrien and I followed where I saw a boy sitting at the first spot. Adrien thanked her while walking to the open seat. I looked around and noticed that the only available seats were now in the back.

As Adrien sat down he smiled at the boy. "Hey, Adrien." He introduced himself while holding out his hand to shake. The boy narrowed his eyes and gave him a distrustful glare.

"You're friends with Chloe then huh?" He asked while looking over Adrien where she was taking something out of her mouth and giving it to a small, red haired girl with glasses. The girl then put the thing on the seat where I realized it was gum. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked closer to Chloe as Adrien stood up with a disappointed look on his face. "Hey, what's that about?"

"That's not nice Chloe." I chimed in but realized it fell upon deaf ears.

"The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all."

"Think that's really necessary?" I asked and pulled a tissue out of my bag to give to Adrien as he bent down to pick the gum off the seat.

Chloe just laughed and took her seat. "You've got a lot to learn about school culture Kitty Cat and Adrikins." She crossed her legs and leaned back looking towards the door. "Watch the master."

A couple seconds later I heard a female voice yelling, "Hey, what are you doing?" I spun around to see a girl with almost blue looking hair pulled into pigtails walking towards us. Her bluebell eyes were narrowed and her hands were clenched.

Startled, Adriend stuttered out a response while I placed my hands up in a surrendering position to try and calm the girl down. Behind me, I could hear Chloe and her friend laughing at the scene. The girl looked to them and then back to us two with a frown.

"Okay, I get it. Good job you four, very funny."

"No no! We were trying to take it off!" Adriend said while standing up.

"Yes! We didn't place it here, we were just trying to help!"

The girl got in his face and turned to glare at me. "Oh really?" She questioned and grabbed the tissue I had given him and started to take it off. She turned her head to look at us while she talked. "You're friends with Chloe right?" She asked.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Adriend asked quietly and I shrugged, heat was now emitting from my face in embarrassment as the attention in the classroom was on the three of us.

The girl sat down once it was cleaned and Adrien took his own seat. I could feel the stares of everyone in the classroom as I walked up the stairs to find a spot to sit. From the front I could hear Chloe talking to Adrien.

I saw a red headed boy sitting by himself and gave him a small smile as he glanced towards me. I grabbed my bag's straps and looked towards the open seat. "Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly and anxiously awaited his answer. He didn't say anything but moved his books over and I quickly sat down. A couple minutes later, the teacher walked in.

She had started doing roll call when the super villain slammed through the door with a roar. He started walking into the classroom as kids screamed and ran out the door as fast as possible. The boy next to me grabbed a book and hugged it to his chest as he slipped out of the classroom.

I froze with fear and ducked under the table, holding my hands over my head for cover. My eyes were squeezed tight as I could hear female screams and crashes. It was quiet as the monster walked down the street and I could hear the two girls from earlier talking.

"Come on, let's follow him!" One said with excitement in her voice. The other girl with blue hair nervously declined.

"Oh no, you go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide."  
"Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!"

"You and ladybug will both be better off without me."

"If you say so."

I heard the girls run off and opened my eyes to see a couple other students sitting in the corner. I cautiously stood up, scared the monster will come back and to not frighten them. "Wh-what do we do?" I stuttered and the four looked at me. The teacher had collected herself enough to gather us all into a line and out the now destroyed room.

"Let's go to the library. We can be safe there."

I followed everyone to the library where I noticed other students had gathered and the TV's were turned on. It was silent except for a couple sniffles. Minutes passed when the TV was broadcasting the news. On it was a floating head giving a speech at the Eiffel Tower. He called himself Hawkmoth and declared to have Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses. My brow furrowed. What were these Miraculouses he was talking about?

Ladybug had started talking and soon was rushing towards the head, her yoyo swinging. We all watched in awe as she dissipated the head and moths fluttered loose. She stood tall and proud with a determined smile on her face as she promised Paris she would keep us safe. As a burst of white butterflies filled the air, everyone in the library started cheering.

Ladybug and Chat Noir successfully saved the supervillain who ended up being Ivan transformed. Everyone at the school was sent home and I waited by the doors for Adrien. He came running up to me breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worry lacing his words as I gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was in the library with everyone else. Where did you go?" I asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I ran off after Nino and got lost." A blush formed on his cheeks and I chuckled. We walked out the doors to see our car waiting, Nathalie outside of it with the door open. We shared a look and entered the vehicle. Father was definitely going to hear about this. We'd probably be grounded for life at this point.

The rest of the night was quiet. We didn't see father at all and ate dinner before going to Adrien's bedroom.

"So, grounded for life?" I asked as I plopped down on his couch. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Probably. I just wish he'd let us have some more freedom."

"He thinks the world is a dangerous place, and with this second attack, it'll for sure prove his point." I muttered and Adrien could only nod in agreement.

As it was getting late, I gave him a hug goodnight, getting a small whiff of cheese which I found strange. My pajamas replaced the black dress and white jacket as I slid into the oversized bed. My head hit the pillow and before I knew it, I was out.

Nathalie had woken me up early the next morning and I groggily got ready for the day. Even though I slept like a rock, my sleep was still disturbed by nightmares. I threw on a red v-neck shirt and a white skirt with flats and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Adrien was already there eating as I saw the buttered toast in front of my chair. I took a bite and relished as the simple breakfast hit the spot. I had barely finished the second piece when Nathalie was shooing us out the door and into the car.

We drove around Paris and ended up in front of the school, the last place I thought we would go. The screen on the back of the driver's seats turned on and Father's face appeared. I bit my lip, preparing myself for the oncoming harsh words.

"You disobeyed me, both of you. Take a look at that school." He demanded and our eyes traveled to the building.

"Yes father." Adrien replied and looked down. Guilt was eating at my stomach and the toast was starting to do cartwheels while it digested. A normal life just didn't seem possible anymore.

"You will never, I say never, go back there again." Adrien started to interrupt him as he finished. The floor of the car had started to move and my nose started getting stuffy. "Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day." He continued. Adrien and I both had a smile on our faces in disbelief and the tears threatening to fall finally fell with a blink. He continued to tell us that Nathalie had scheduled everything for our classes as well as photoshoots.

"Thank you Nathalie." Adrien said while I thanked our father. We both jumped out of the car as the day was about to start again soon. Nathalie handed us each a bag and we climbed the steps.

As we arrived into our classroom, I noticed that Chloe and her friend had moved seats. Adrien smiled at his friend Nino and caught the blue haired girl's eye and waved. She gave a hmph and looked away with he arms folded in front of her chest. Dejected, he sat down.

I continued up the stairs and took my spot next to the red haired boy again and noticed he was drawing. As I sat down he glanced at me and I smiled.

"I'm Catherine by the way, we never really got to be introduced yesterday."

He looked down at his sketch and I thought for sure he was going to ignore me before holding his hand out.

"Im Nathaniel."

My eyes lit up as I gently yet eagerly took his hand. His blue eyes met my own and a small smile formed on his face.

School had started and before I knew it, it was time to go home. A full day of school finally happened after two attempts, but everything seemed back to normal. To celebrate, the sky had cried happy tears for us. Adrien and I got our umbrellas out and walked behind the blue haired girl. She stood under the dry parts of the roof with her bag at her sides.

We walked to the side of her and both gently greeted her with a wave and small hi. She turned her head, refusing to meet our gaze. We each opened our umbrella and started walking towards our awaiting car. I stopped and turned back to see her sadly looking at the ground.

"We're sorry." I apologized to her while her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting me to talk.

"We just wanted you to know that we were only trying to take the chewing gum off of your seat. I swear."

"We've never been to school before."

"We've never had friends."

"It's all sort of," I trailed off, trying to think of the best way to phrase my sentence.

"New to us." Adrien finished and I nodded. He turned around and handed her the umbrella. She stared at him before slowly extending her hand and taking it from him. It collapsed on her and a startled look appeared on Adrien's face as I covered my mouth. Soon, a giggle escaped both of our mouths as the girl lifted the fabric, joining in on our laughter.

Adrien joined me under my umbrella and took my hand as we said our goodbyes to the girl. As we walked I could hear him mutter something and I gave him a confused look.

"Oh! I was saying that we might have our first friend."

I smiled at the thought and looked at the girl still standing at the door with the umbrella in her hand. We drove off towards our house with the rain gently pittering against the car.


End file.
